A FLuffy Lullaby
by SentaiKittyMeowMeow
Summary: While babysitting Lisa and Bart discover baby Maggie is running a fever! Can they come together as a team and help their baby sister until their parents return or will allhell break loose?


I'm doing a Simpsons fluff. We don't see many Bart/lisa/Maggie moments on the show. Plus Lisa needs a second chance at sitting. Bart's arm wasn't EXACTLY her fault!

I don't own the simpsons the family nor the show. Fox does.

Baby Maggie who was crying and she was crying because not only had she gotten a shot but she was getting a new tooth.

Eight year old Lisa was in charge that night with ten year old bart at her side. (So she told him)

Really it was GRANDPA who was supposed to be in charge but as usual he'd conked out on the couch.

"WAAAHHHHH!" Maggie yelled while her big brother and big sister looked down at her worriedly. (YES Bart can get worried!)

"What's wrong with Maggie?" Lisa cooed to her little sister as if the baby could answer her.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Maggie answered

"You Dork!" Bart said "That's Maggie laying there crying. NOT you!"

"What do you mean by THAT?!" Lisa asked "And don't call me a Dork!"

"What I mean little sister is that Maggie isn't like you were when you were almost one!" Bart replied "Because I'm not around so much to teach her how to be smart."

"You? Smart?!" Lisa asked then she laughed "HA!"

"Yes Me smart. Smart." Bart said

"It' you dummy!" Lisa said "And again I say HA!"

"d'oh!" Bart said he new she was right. She was ALWAYS right when it came to spelling.

"I take it you don't remember back to when YOU were that small and crying and keeping me up!" Bart said

"Not really but what's your point Bart?" Lisa asked

"When you were this small and YOU got a shot and cried and I couldn't wake mom and Homer I had to help you stop myself I'll have you know!" Bart said smirking and folding his arms.

"HA! I'm so sure!" Lisa said though she did vaguely recall being upset at night and Bart being there.

"I'll PROVE it!" Bart said getting into the rocker "Hand her to me Lis."

"Alright" Lisa said picking Maggie up "Come on...let's humor your big brother...even though I hardly think..."

Maggie just fussed and wiggled and made unhappy baby sounds.

"Hold it!" Bart said "First make sure this isn't about something downstairs if you know what I mean..."

Lisa did and she checked. Mom had shown her how.

"Nope! All clear "downstairs" as you so elegantly put it" Lisa said.

Bart sighed and held his arms out for his baby sister.

"Just humor him Mags." Lisa whispered to the baby

"I heard that." Bart said

Lisa just chuckled and smirked as she leaned back against the crib and waited.

"Ok..." Bart said looking down at the sobbing Maggie "What's the Matter Maggie? Do you miss Mom and Homer?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Maggie yelled.

"So far I fail to be impressed" Lisa quipped.

"Will you?!" bart asked.

Lisa pretended to zip her lips and again leaned back arms folded.

"Does your arm still hurt where Dr Hibbard gave you that shot?" Bart asked Maggie as if he expected an answer.

Maggie's only response was to stare up at her big brother and whimper.

"Lis do we have anything for pain that she can have?" Bart asked taking Maggie's look and whimper as a yes.

"I'll check in the medicine cabinet" Lisa replied and stepped into the hallway.

"O.K. Lisa's going to get something to help..." Bart told the baby in his arms.

But Maggie just continued to cry and fuss and complain as only a baby could.

"What is it?" Bart whined a bit "What? Do you miss Mom? Do you Miss Unkie Herb?" they had recently seen him he had stopped by with gifts having regained his fortune thanks to his baby translator.

"Do you miss Grandma?" He tried. Grandma Simpson had recently died just a few months ago. Something inside told him it wasn't that at all but he had to try because he didn't want to look stupid in front of Lisa. He wanted to be the one that saved the day for once. Not Lisa.

Maggie studied her brother as if she were seriously considering his questions.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Man..." Bart muttered what was WITH this kid?

"Maybe you do miss Grandma and you just don't know it..." Bart said and moved her closer to him.

That's when he felt the heat.

not just ANY heat but the heat of a baby in trouble.

Fever.

"Lis! Get IN here!" Bart called frantic suddenly.

"Bart what is it? I'm TRYING to find the baby drops..." Lisa asked but when she saw the scene before her she didn't finish her thought.

Something was REALLY wrong with this picture.

"Lis. Fun's fun but does this baby feel...I dunno...HOT to you?" Bart asked.

Lisa put her hand gently on Maggie's head and frowned.

"Yes. Yes she does. Oh my Goodness. Maggie you're SICK!" Lisa cried.

End of Part one. What will happen next? How will they cope? Will Grandpa wake up?

Stay TUned


End file.
